herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tina Carlyle
Tina Carlyle is the deuteragonist and the love interest of Stanley Ipkiss and his alter-ego in the movie adaptation of The Mask. She is portrayed by Cameron Diaz (in her feature film debut) who later played Princess Fiona in the Shrek series. Biography Tina was the squeeze of mob enforcer, Dorian Tyrell. Later, Dorian was able to get her a gig as a showgirl at the local nightclub in exchange for spying on the city bank. Tina caught the eye of Stanley Ipkiss, a meek accountant. When Stanley discovers the Mask, he uses it's supernatural powers to become the type of person that Tina couldn't resist. After successfully wooing and kissing Tina, she finds herself drifting away from Dorian and more towards both the Mask and mysteriously, Stanley. Romances Stanley Ipkiss Stanley was instantly smitten with Tina, barely able to function when in her prescence. Tina seemed somewhat charmed by Stanley's goofy mannerisms and hinted at a slight attraction even before he came clean as the Mask. After being outed, Tina admits that the man she truly loved was the one wearing the Mask. After Tina was kidnapped and almost killed, Stanley came to her rescue, beating Dorian without the aid of the Mask. The two then shared a kiss as Tina threw the mask into the sea. The Mask Despite his bizarre appearance and even more bizarre behaviour, the Mask was able to attract Tina's attention with his dance moves and overwhelming confidence. The Mask kissed Tina before being confronted by Dorian. Tina was curious as to who he was and wanted to meet him again. On their second meeting, Tina realised the Mask was actually a sex-crazed jerk. She outran him, figuring out that he was really Stanley after seeing him put the mask on. Knowing that Tina loved Stanley more than the Mask, he was able to switch back to his original personal. Dorian Tyrell Tina was Dorian's trophy-girlfriend. He was obviously very protective of her as his vendetta against the Mask seemed more fuelled by his coming onto her than by his foiling their crimes. After Dorian gained the powers of the Mask, he lost all interest in Tina, wanting only to kill her for walking out on him. Tina was able to appeal to the last lingering part of Dorian that still wanted her as a way to get him to take he Mask off. Trivia *Before Diaz was cast, the studio considered casting the late Anna Nicole Smith, Vanessa L. Williams and Kristy Swanson. After Diaz auditioned twelve times for the role, she was finally cast only a week before filming began. *The studio considered the late Anna Nicole Smith, Vanessa Williams and Kristy Swanson were considered for the role of Tina Carlyle before Cameron Diaz was cast. Also, Vanessa Angel was considered for the role as well. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Liars Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villain's Lover Category:Voice of Reason Category:False Antagonist Category:Nurturer Category:Selfless Category:Amazons Category:Animal Kindness Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Defectors Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Genius Category:Lawful Good Category:Dissociative Category:Honest Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Insecure Category:Loyal Category:Mysterious Category:Non-Action Category:Pacifists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Tricksters Category:Weaklings Category:Wise Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Optimists Category:Envious Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Dark Horse Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Outright Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Seductress